


我的骨血与肉身

by H2CO3OCha



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha
Summary: lofter上因为敏感不能发就存在这里。





	我的骨血与肉身

那是一个春和日丽的下午，当栗树枝叶投下来的阴影把石英钟遮得晦暗不明时，马龙瞧着点准备去找找他那总是迟到的看护。找到那男人是在校长办公室，确切的说，也不算是找到，听到了声音而已。是那种粘腻的、从嗓子里溢出来的呻吟，从半掩的门缝中飘出来，一声高，一声低，真的像在拉琴，还有令人羞赧的性器抽插所带出的水声，和一个更加粗沉的男人的喘息声——活像一场在破旧旅馆里开的高级演奏会。马龙停住了，他平静的，不可思议的停住了脚，盯着里面的活春宫。张继科跨坐在那个老男人身上，充满力量修长的腿环住那人粗壮的腰，他在小幅度的自己摆动着腰肢，或许是因为没开空调，整个闷热的房间里浪荡的弥漫着淫靡的气息，张继科是面朝马龙的，他的臂弯像抱住浮木一样抱住那个西班牙裔的中年人，整个身子都在晃，像是暴风骤雨里的船。金发男人把他抱起来又继续压在办公桌上操，张继科湿答答地趴在那里，时不时发出难耐的浪叫，绵长又坚韧，像是用荆条轻轻划过心藏，挠得人发痒，又有辣辣的疼痛感。马龙不清楚心里这种难以忍受的酸胀感是怎么回事，他只知道自己下面的东西硬得发痛，又不知道该怎么疏解，自他患病以来，他已然忘记了很多事，记忆都是和吃药和消毒水的味道有关的，当然他也不在意，大部分时候他都不知道自己做了什么，在干什么，也分不清自己是否活在梦中，耳鸣声愈来愈大，马龙觉得至少现在自己应该是在梦里的，要不然就是在梦游。因为窗外的蝉鸣远没有他的耳鸣声大，空气中升腾的热度灼人也灼心，而身上沁凉出了层汗，被浸湿的病号服紧巴巴的贴在身上，眼里看到画面，听到的声音都像是cult film里低劣道具做出来的假象。马龙一动不动的盯着两人交合的部位，看着那人的嫩肉被操成鲜红色随着动作扯拉出来一点又一并插回去，他的思绪混乱，心仿若被重石压住，脚算是不能移开了，脑子里的回声拉近拉远。他发现自己完全没法摆脱这场糟糕的梦境。晃神中好像看到那被粗鲁操干着的男人偏过头来，冲着他似笑非笑的弯了眼，又被身后的人抓住了脖颈，呜咽一声继续挨着操，没了刚才的气势。马龙一下子被吓醒了一样，整个人虚脱的冒着汗往回跑。


End file.
